harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Quidditch World Cup
Dating conventions Behind the scenes states the first match should have been in 422. Is this a typo? Should this be 1422? Mafalda Hopkirk 14:44, 1 February 2008 (UTC) :I believe it is, but it shouldn't be 1422. 422 world cups x 4 (years between them) = 1688 (years). 1994 (year on GoF) - 1688 = 306. - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']](''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 14:48, 1 February 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah.... math isn't my strong suit. If you say so I'll just nod along. Mafalda Hopkirk 16:15, 1 February 2008 (UTC) Video game Like there are many computer games for Harry Potter, and one is about the quidditch world cup (me and a friend had it when we were little) and the teams were (we played it so many times i can still remember them): England, France, Spain, USA, Japan, Australia, Bulgaria, The Nordic Team and Germany :That would be Harry Potter: Quidditch World Cup. - Nick O'Demus 09:03, October 23, 2010 (UTC) world cup 1993 the quidditch world cup harry attended is said to be in 1994 here, but I believe that if you calculate it, this is not true, you see, harry's parents died in 1980, which we read in the deathly hallows, when harry was 1 year old. so if he was one year old in 1980, when his parents died, and he was 14 (seeing it is the 4th book) when he attended the quidditch world cup, surely, we can all see the world cup was held in 1993, and NOT 1994 . just tought i'd let you all know...Hexecho134 14:53, August 1, 2011 (UTC) by hexecho134 :I think you have misread Deathly Hallows. Harry was born in 1980, Lily and James were murdered in 1981, when Harry was 1. The Quidditch World Cup took place the summer before his fourth year at Hogwarts, so it was the summer of '94. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 15:21, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Date Just curious, but how do we know the cup was 22 August? Are we certain? --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 20:57, June 15, 2013 (UTC) :That's a good question; the Lexicon's timeline seems to think it was on the 25th, though I'm not always inclined to trust them either. ProfessorTofty (talk) 21:02, June 15, 2013 (UTC) ::Yes, but they don't have a source either. I think it was on 18 August - the narration states that the Dursleys would have been rid of Harry "two weeks earlier than anyone could have hoped" if they let him go on the day prior. Two weeks being fourteen days and the normal date for Harry to leave being 1 September, we therefore have only to subtract fourteen days from the 1st of September. There are 31 days in August, therefore 31-14=17. So Harry left the 17th, slept over and the next day (the 18th) was the World Cup match. --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 21:09, June 15, 2013 (UTC) ::Funnily enough, I recreated a calendar from the books the same way the Lexicon did, but ended up with the Monday of the Quidditch World Cup being on the 20th, a lot closer to two weeks from 1 September than the 20th. --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 23:49, October 9, 2013 (UTC) 1994 Quidditch World Cup location In the Harry Potter page it's written that the Forest of Dean were the location to the 422nd Quidditch World Cup, in 1994. Is that truth? If it is, we should insert this information in this page. Andre G. Dias (talk) 23:03, January 19, 2014 (Brazil) 1998 Quidditch World Cup The article state that 1998 Quidditch World Cup was cancelled because of the Death Eater regime, and speculate over whether Kingsley's Ministry was able to organize it afterward. But who said the 1998 Quidditch World Cup will even take place in the UK? The UK already hosted the World Cup in 1994, why is it hosting again in 1998? It's call the World Cup, so surely other nations have and will host the event. Even in the soccer world cup, no nation serve as host back to back. I know there's a Quibbler cover that state Quidditch World Cup cancelled due to death threats, but it never said anything about it being in the UK? Even if we assume the Quibbler is publishing a true article, and that the death threats coming from Death Eaters, the Second Wizarding War, does effect international scene, rather than just UK. Combatant like Fleur was from France, the German family, Voldemort killed in search of Gregovich, Grindelwald killed in his cell in Nurmenberg, the giants who fought with Voldemort, Ron used a disguise to look like a foreign wizard who sympathize with Voldemort. So death threats could just as well be in another country where 1998 Quidditch World could have taken place.Seasrmar (talk) 19:40, February 17, 2014 (UTC) To me, you seem to have a perfectly reasoned point Seasrmar. Marktheseeker (talk) 22:39, February 18, 2014 (UTC) 1994 Squads I've moved the squad list to 1994 Quidditch World Cup - Plau (talk) 17:50, April 21, 2014 (UTC)